


Evergreen

by sablefluffy



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 17:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2436239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sablefluffy/pseuds/sablefluffy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Спока зеленый член</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evergreen

**Author's Note:**

> Крэк и матюги. Автор смеялся до истерики, пока писал это, а потому подозревает, что смешно больше не будет никому.
> 
> Написано по заявке на однострочник.  
> (да, вот такие у нас однострочники, гггг)

О прошлой ночи Джеймс Кирк помнил примерно нихрена. 

Нихрена включало в себя: церемониальную чашу (очевидно, с церемониальным бухлом), возмущенного Боунза в тиаре с волшебной палочкой (что за поебень вообще?) и член Спока. Зеленый член Спока. Зеленый, словно сочная листва, член его первого помощника, офицера по науке, коммандера Спока, и, господь милосердный, что за хрень тиммерийцы добавили в алкоголь, если у Кирка такие затейливые приходы? Капитан с силой растер разламывающиеся виски. Альфа-смена обещала стать бесконечной. 

\- Капитан! – прочирикал Чехов. – Зеленый, зеленый зеленый, зеленый зеленый зеленый. Зеленый-зеленый или зеленый?

Джим поперхнулся воздухом.

\- Зеленый… что? Чехов, извини, я не все расслышал. Повтори донесение, пожалуйста.

Чехов посмотрел на капитана с жалостью и легкой укоризной в щенячьих глазах. Чего бы ты понимал в похмелье, молокосос, с вялой злостью подумал Кирк сквозь пульсацию в затылке. 

\- Я говорю, капитан, техники откалибровали варп-двигатель и дают нам зеленый свет. Мне рассчитать прыжок, или мы пока остаемся на орбите?

Кирк опрометчиво кивнул (и немедленно об этом пожалел).

\- Рассчитывайте прыжок к следующему пункту в полетном плане. Сулу, принимай командование, я проверю медотсек.

Ну отлично. Теперь вся альфа-смена смотрела на него понимающими взглядами. Ну их всех к чертям, алкоголь – дипломатическая смазка! Пусть спасибо скажут, что капитан героически берет на себя основной удар социального протокола.

Лифт сомкнул дверцы, отсекая мостик, полный неблагодарных подчиненных. Боунз-Боунз-Боунз. У Маккоя обязательно есть средство от головной боли, доктор он или кто? Если очень повезет, лекарство будет не в гипоспрее. 

(Кирк ненавидел гипоспреи)

 

\- Джим! – воскликнул (слишком громко) Боунз. – Зеленый зеленый-зеленый Спок, зеленый зеленый, зеленый-зеленый, я доктор, а не принцесса! Зеленый зеленый. Зеленый.

Вашу ж мать.

\- Боунз, - умоляюще прошептал Кирк и слабо отмахнулся от медицинского анализатора, - я ни хрена не понял из того, что ты мне сейчас сказал. Я умираю, Боунз. Можно умереть от смущающего галлюцинирования?

\- От похмелья не умирают, Джим, - заявил Маккой и без предупреждения всадил Кирку в шею гипоспрей. Ну ебаный ж ты нахуй, успел подумать тот, прежде чем лекарство начало действовать, разгоняя тошноту и головную боль.

\- Повторяю для дебилов, тянущих в рот все, что горит, несмотря на десяток аллергий, а потом рассказывающих сказки про социальный протокол и дипломатическую смазку. Посмотри на себя, от взгляда на твою зеленую рожу даже меня блевать тянет! И я в последний раз с тобой на прием ходил. Пока ты обжимался со Споком, эти извращенцы напялили на меня корону, вручили ритуальный жезл и заставили участвовать в церемониальном спектакле о житиях местных королей. Джим, я доктор, а не долбанная принцесса, какого хрена мне вообще пришлось через это пройти? Джим? Джим, если ты не выйдешь из ступора, я тебе еще один укол всажу!

Кирк, широко распахнув невидящие глаза, застыл на месте. Обжимался со Споком. Он. Со Споком. Обжимался. Не то, чтобы он не хотел пообжиматься со своим первым помощником (а он очень, очень хотел, ну серьезно, вы видели эти уши? а глаза? а неуловимую улыбку? тут и святой не устоял бы). Может быть, он так наклюкался, что полез к Споку со своими дурацкими (тайными и совершенно неуместными) чувствами, тот вырубил его вулканским захватом, и в отключке ему привиделся (зеленый, очень зеленый) член Спока?

Джим принялся ощупывать шею в поисках болезненного следа от захвата, а потому пропустил стремительный щелбан от Маккоя.

\- Могу еще один влобешник выписать, - предложил он. – Для своего капитана мне никогда не жалко лишнего пиздюля. 

\- Не надо, - мужественно отказался Кирк, потирая лоб, - ты мне лучше уточни, что ты имел в виду под «обжиматься», когда говорил обо мне и Споке.

Боунз издал преувеличенно мученический вздох и пождал губы, словно брезгливая старушка перед стриптиз-баром.

\- Когда я в последний раз видел вас на приеме, ты зажал гоблина в темном уголке и нашептывал ему на ухо устав Звездного флота. Я должен был догадаться, что ты выучил наизусть то, на что так виртуозно кладешь болт.

Кирк немного воспрял духом. Если он ограничился только уставом, то может, все и обойдется. Может, Спок не понял, что логичная, но нетрезвая часть подсознания Джима спелась с нелогичной и выпустила на волю одну из самых горячих фантазий капитана, где он совращал своего старпома идеальным знанием нормативных документов. 

Джим взглянул на Боунза почти благодарно.

\- Ну я пойду? - неуверенно предложил он.

\- Иди, - великодушно разрешил Маккой. – Иди-иди. Благословляю тебя, сын мой, на самоубийственные глупости во имя любви.

Джим задумчиво обернулся от двери.

\- Что, извини?

Маккой закатил глаза. 

\- Ничего, вали уже. Падд не забудь.

Джим рассеянно кивнул и закрыл за собой дверь. Падд остался сиротливо лежать на столе. Доктор тяжело вздохнул и ласково резюмировал: «Вот ведь два долбоеба…»

 

Перед дверью в лабораторию Кирк притормозил, одернул форму и выпрямился. Однако, все усилия пропали зря, потому что в отсеке Спока не оказалось. Несколько лаборантов усердными пчелами жужжали над микроскопами и не обратили на него никакого внимания. Вот же тиран, подумал Кирк с невольной нежностью. В черном научном теле держит подчиненных! Не зря у «Энтерпрайза» самые лучшие показатели во всем исследовательском корпусе Звездного флота, ох не зря. Он деликатно откашлялся за спиной ближайшей лаборантки.

Энсин, похожая на умного енотика, нетерпеливо отчиталась, что Коммандер Спок собирается взять на себя главную фазу эксперимента, начнется она через двенадцать часов, в середине гамма-смены, поэтому Коммандер сейчас в своей каюте, медитирует. Кирк отвернуться не успел, как енотик уже занырнула обратно в свои аналитические таблицы, потеряв к капитану всякий интерес. Тот хмыкнул и направился к лифтам. Детки-то все в остроухого папочку. И почему это кажется настолько омерзительно милым? 

 

Кирк беспокоился, что после вчерашнего Спок будет его игнорировать, переваривая оскорбление, нанесенное уставу в частности и вулканской нравственности в целом. Однако, тот открыл практически сразу и коротко кивнул в ответ на вопрос, можно ли Джиму войти. 

Выглядел Спок… хорошо. Он, конечно, всегда выглядел хорошо 

(весь такой аккуратный и соответствующий уставу) (от воспоминаний об уставе форменные брюки Джима стали предательски тесны) (вот же подстава) 

И Спок вовсе не казался ужасно травмированным похотливыми чтениями положений Первой Директивы, что было уже само по себе отлично.

\- Спок, эээммм, - высокоинтеллектуально начал Кирк, - ты как, в порядке? Ну, после вчерашнего?

Тот сложил руки за спиной, и если бы Джим знал своего первого помощник чуть хуже, то обязательно пропустил бы легкую нервозность.

\- Конечно, капитан. Все рефлексы в норме, я функционален на девяносто шесть и восемь десятых процента, и готов выполнять свои обязанности. 

\- Да я не об этом. Вчера я, видимо, перебрал с церемониальным напитком и плохо помню, что делал. Просто, понимаешь… Ну… Устав. Я не оскорбил твое вулканское воспитание своим поведением?

Спок стремительно залился зеленцой 

(Джим нашел это зрелище сногсшибательно очаровательным) (член Джима нездорово оживился от одной только «зеленой» мысли)

\- Я не понимаю, о чем вы, капитан, - хрипловато отозвался Спок. – В вулканской культуре нет никаких упоминаний о том, что зачитывание норм и правил может быть оскорбительным для кого бы то ни было. Как и использование метафор или пение гимнов. 

У Спока позеленела шея. Кирк рвался на части, каждая из которых стремилась по собственному вектору 

(вежливое бегство в свою каюту для высокоскоростной дрочки) (глубоко научное исследование Спока с целью выяснения, насколько далеко разлилась зелень под синей формой) (самовозгорание прямо на месте от терминальной стадии возбуждения)

\- Метафоры и гимны, Спок? – уцепился Кирк за последние слова.

Его первый помощник приобрел некоторое колористическое сходство с юным авокадо. Высоким, стройным, невероятно сексуальным остроухим авокадо.

\- Отвечайте, мистер Спок, - прохрипел Кирк практически из последних сил, – это приказ.

Спок длинно выдохнул и замолчал так надолго, что капитан уже был готов кинуться на него и вытрясти подробности собственного оскорбительного поведения (и да, он был уверен, что одним уставом дело не ограничилось) (помирать – так с музыкой). Но Спок отвел глаза и признался, наконец:

\- После того, как вы закончили цитировать устав Звездного флота, вы начали придумывать метафоры для определения цвета и формы моих ногтей, пока не решили, что они похожи на мятные леденцы. Мне пришлось отвести вас в одну из гостевых комнат, потому что проверять органолептические свойства моих пальцев во время дипломатического приема было бы не только нелогично, но и крайне невежливо.

Пока Спок набирал воздух для продолжения тирады, мозг Джима успел мысленно застрелиться 

(Повеситься) (Утопиться) 

Срань господня, если он ухитрился засосать пальцы своего первого помощника, то, считай, помощника у него больше нет, зато есть служебное разбирательство по поводу сексуальных домогательств 

(и разбитое вдребезги сердце) (и черт бы с ним, с разбирательством, он просто не может лишиться Спока) (дернул же черт запасть на контактного телепата)

\- Потом вы отказались от идеи определения вкуса и заявили, что вам нужно больше цвета для определения оттенка.

(спасибо, спасибо, спасибо тебе, господь, опекающий пьяных идиотов!!)

\- И расстегнули мои брюки.

(ЧТО)  
(ЧТО?)  
(ЧТО?!)

\- А потом стали петь гимн Федерации моему половому члену, - Спок выглядел человеком, который настолько далеко зашел за грань смущения, что уже почти получил гражданство на другой стороне.

Кирк был готов к межзвездному перелету на персональной тяге из стыда, безответной любви и разбитых надежд. Он издал тихий скрип вместо слов, однако, этого хватило, чтобы Спок, наконец, на него взглянул. 

Джим попытался проскрипеть извинения (очевидно бесполезные) еще раз. Спок смотрел ему прямо в глаза и выглядел почти отчаянным.

(совесть злобным носорогом топтала осколки сердца Кирка)

\- Капитан, - сказал, наконец, Спок, будто приняв какое-то решение. – Вам нечего стыдиться. У вас очень приятный баритон и отличный музыкальный слух.

(злобный носорог замер)  
(Джим замер тоже)

\- Но вы пропустили третий куплет. 

Джим выдохнул в первый раз за последние несколько минут и прохрипел с отчаянной надеждой:

\- Третий куплет?

\- Да, тот самый, что начинается со слов «средь звезд обретем мы правду свою». Это очень важное послание Федерации разумной вселенной, мы не можем допустить, чтобы такие слова были забыты. 

Если бы Кирк не знал точно, что Спок считает месть нерациональной, он решил бы, что тот над ним издевается. Не может же он всерьез… Ну, намекать… Или может?

Однако, Спок выглядел таким славным, таким смущенным (и таким возмутительно, ослепительно, порнографически зеленым), что Джим откашлялся и ответил почти нормально:

\- Конечно, коммандер. Мои голосовые связки в вашем распоряжении. Завтра, например. Послезавтра. Когда угодно. Хотя знаете, идеалы Федерации заслуживают моей самоотверженности в любое время. Можно и сегодня вечером.

\- Или прямо сейчас, - предложил Спок. 

Кирк кивнул. И еще раз. И потом еще раз кивнул, уже совершенно бездумно, потому что Спок начал расстегивать форму.

В конце концов, кто, если не он, осветит разумную вселенную гражданскими идеалами Объединенной Федерации?

(дважды)


End file.
